Paladin
Paladins are melee fighters with divine assistance. They can use their divine auras to do more damage, protect their allies, or heal their allies. They are very flexible but usually are not as good at any one thing as a more dedicated class. CLASS TRAITS Role: Defender. The divine presence that surrounds you gives you your powers. Depending on what aid you call upon in your prayers you can serve multiple roles. Power Source: Divine Key Abilities: Strength, Spirit, Stamina Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale, light shield, heavy shield Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee Bonus to Defenses: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Hit Points at First Level: 17 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 7 Healing Surges per Day: 9 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Religion, Choose 3 more from the class skills list: Diplomacy (Spi), Endurance (Sta), Heal (Spi), History (Int), Insight (Spi), Intimidate (Spi), Religion (Int) CLASS FEATURES: Auras, Blessings, Consecration AURA: Whenever you end a long rest choose one of the following auras which lasts until your next long rest. Concentration Aura: Foes within 5 squares of you, may not make an opportunity attack against your allies who make ranged attacks in melee. Crusader Aura: For hourly and daily travel add +1 to you and your allies overland speed. Devotion Aura: When a marked foe within 5 squares of you makes an attack which does not include you as a target they have their damage reduced by an amount equal to your Spirit modifier. Retribution Aura: When a marked foe within 5 squares of you makes an attack which does not include you as a target they take radiant damage equal to your Spirit modifier. BLESSING: Whenever you end a short rest choose a blessing for yourself, which lasts until your next short rest. Blessing of Might: add your Stamina modifier to melee weapon damage rolls Blessing of Wisdom: +1 to attack rolls Blessing of Sanctuary: +1 to all defenses Blessing of Kings: add your Spirit modifier to all healing cast CONSECRATION You can create a circle of consecrated ground which marks them with your divine power and has other effects based on your aura. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS Hit: 2d10 + Spirit Modifier radiant damag the target is pushed a number of squares equal to 3 + your Spirit modifier, and the target is marked by you until the end of your next turn LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS Divine Protection Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt, Ranged 5 Trigger: You or an ally within range is attacked Target: Yourself, or one ally. Effect: The target has resistance 5 to all damage until the end of your next turn. Flash of Light Encounter * Divine Minor Action, Ranged 5 Target: Yourself, or one ally. Effect: The target spends a healing surge. Hand of Reckoning Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt, Ranged 5 Trigger: A foe within range attacks an ally Target: One foe Effect: The target is marked until the end of your next turn. Purify Encounter * Divine Minor Action, Ranged 5 Target: Yourself, or one ally. Effect: The target gets to make an immediate saving throw versus one effect. LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS Use level 1 Encounter Powers LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS Hammer of Wrath Daily * Divine, Weapon Minor Action, Ranged 5 Requirement: The target must be bloodied Target: One creature within range Attack: Strength vs AC Hit: 3W + Str modifier damage. The target is marked by you until the end of your next turn. Holy Wrath Daily * Divine Move Action, Close Burst 1 Target: All enemies within area Attack: Spirit vs Will Hit: 1d6 + Spirit modifier radiant damage. If the target is undead or a demon they take an extra d6 damage and are Stunned until the end of your next turn. Shield of Righteousness Daily * Divine, Weapon Immediate Interrupt, Melee Weapon Requirement: You must be wielding a shield Trigger: A foe within weapon reach makes an attack. Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs AC Hit: Str modifier damage and the target is Stunned until the end of your next turn. Vindication Daily * Divine, Weapon Standard Action, Melee Weapon Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs AC Hit: 2W + Str modifier damage and the target is Weakened until the end of your next turn. The target is marked by you until the end of your next turn. LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS Cleanse Encounter * Divine Minor Action, Ranged 5 Target: Yourself, or one ally. Effect: The target gets to make an immediate saving throw versus each effect on them. Divine Shield Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt, Ranged 5 Trigger: You or an ally within range is attacked Target: Yourself, or one ally. Effect: The target has resistance 10 to all damage and is weakened until the end of your next turn. Holy Light Encounter * Divine Move Action, Ranged 5 Target: Yourself, or one ally. Effect: The target spends a healing surge and gains additional hit points equal to your Spirit modifier. Lay on Hands Daily * Divine Minor Action, Ranged 5 Target: Yourself, or one ally. Effect: The target spends a healing surge and gains additional hit points equal to your Spirit modifier. Righteous Defense Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt, Ranged 5 Trigger: A foe within range attacks an ally Target: One, two, or three foes within range Effect: The target is marked until the end of your next turn. One of the must be the foe that triggered the power. LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS Use level 1 Encounter Powers LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS Avenger’s Shield Daily * Divine, Weapon Immediate Interrupt, Ranged 5 Requirement: You must be wielding a shield Trigger: A foe within range makes an attack. Target: One, two, or three foes within range Attack: Strength vs AC Hit: Str modifier damage and the target is Stunned until the end of your next turn. Divine Storm Daily * Divine Standard Action, Close Burst 1 Target: All enemies within area Attack: Spirit vs Will Hit: 1d10 + Spirit modifier radiant damage. Effect: All allies with area spend a healing surge. Exorcism Encounter * Divine Standard Action, Ranged 5 Target: One creature Attack: Spirit vs Will Hit: 2d10 + Spirit modifier damage. If the target is undead or a demon they take an additional 2d10 damage. Hammer of The Righteous Daily * Divine, Weapon Minor Action, Ranged 5 Target: One, two, or three foes within range Attack: Strength vs AC Hit: 2W + Str modifier damage. LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS Avenging Wrath Daily * Divine, Stance Free Action, Personal Effect: While you are bloodied you get +2 to hit and damage with melee attacks. Holy Mending Daily * Divine Free Action, Ranged 5 Target: One creature Effect: The target creature spends a healing surge and gains additional hit points equal to your spirit modifier. Sustain minor. At the start of your turn the target gains temporary hit points equal to your Spirit modifier. Light’s Beacon Daily * Divine Move Action, Ranged 5 Target: Yourself, or one ally. Effect: The target spends a healing surge and gains additional hit points equal to your Spirit modifier. Each ally adjacent to the target can spend a healing surge. Sacred Cleansing Encounter * Divine Minor Action, Ranged 5 Target: Yourself, or one ally. Effect: The target gets to make an immediate saving throw versus each effect on them with a bonus to the saving throws equal to your Spirit modifier. Sacred Shield Encounter * Divine, Stance Standard Action, Personal Requirement: You must be wielding a shield Effect: You have resist 5 against all attacks by creatures marked by you. CLASS FEATS Greater Blessing (Feat) - When this feat is taken choose a type of blessing. That blessing affects all allies present at time of blessing, instead of just you. This feat can be taken multiple times, each time select a different blessing. Improved Devotion Aura (Feat) - extra +1 to defenses Improved Retribution Aura (Feat) - extra +1 to damage Improved Concentration Aura (Feat) - extra +1 to heals and temporary hit points Pursuit of Justice (Feat) - increase move +2 when Charging WoW Class Notes Paladins in WoW can be tanks, healers, or dps. As tanks they excel in being able to taunt multiple foes. As healers they excel in single target heals, they are weak at group heals. As dps they excel at multi-target damage. The class is based around using seals and judgements to get extra effects from their attacks, typically healing themselves, restoring their mana, or doing extra damage. They have few interrupts and are especially lacking in ranged attacks and mobility. Conversion Notes: Seals are converted to attacks rather than statuses for simplicity, and are At-Will attacks as they are used repeatedly. Judgements were converted to separate Encounter powers rather than judging the seals to allow for more flexibility - a character can have a judgement which does not duplicate their seals. The Aura and Blessing is used to switch between "specs" although other powers and feats obviously matter as well, but by changing auras and specs a character can become more protective, more damaging, or better at healing. 4e Notes: Paladins are able to mark one target each turn with an attack, which can be a lasting mark with an encounter power. They can also mark all adjacent foes with consecration. This enables them to mark many foes. They have a minor effect to enforce their mark, but they can apply it against all marked foes. Paladins make excellent defenders against larger numbers, and poor defenders against single powerful foes.